


Language of Flowers

by Jerevinan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: They didn’t mind getting their hands covered in soil and compost, leaving dustings of it across the stairs of Daybreak Town.I endorse reading fics on AO3's website, not a cash-grabbing app





	Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fairly new to KHUX and only recently finished what's been released of the storyline on global, but I was inspired by the abundance of plants in Strelitzia’s apartment. Toss in the origin of her name and how flowers have always been associated with Marluxia… Well, I couldn’t help but write this. Haha.
> 
> Tried to keep the player character amibiguous, as the game does.

They didn’t mind getting their hands covered in soil and compost, leaving dustings of it across the stairs of Daybreak Town. The sunlight warmed their backs. Lauriam always gathered dirt beneath his nails from digging seedlings out of their nursery pots and placing them with the utmost care into their new homes. He wore gloves for everything else. But the babies needed the tender attendance of bare hands, to feel their roots and cup them in the palm of his hand.

Strelitzia always watched. Her own hands were gloved as she pushed fistfuls of soil into pots. The two had grown up tending to flowers. Every windowsill provided a new spot for a plant to thrive. Lauriam taught his sister about the different local bees and other pollinators when she was but a wee thing standing in his shadow. The trellises in their family garden bloomed and fruited every spring, the vines clenched around the soft wood as if little arms clinging upward to beat the other plants to the sun. 

Those gardens had been the home of games and imagination. Strelitzia didn’t make friends easily, but she didn’t need to be a stranger around her brother or the flowers. 

Over the years, the two spent less and less time together. Not from animosity or from lack of interest in the other’s company. Their duties as keyblade wielders became priority, and missions separated them for weeks at a time. Strelitzia sat on the rooftops often, watching others come and go. She wanted to reach out to one of them, the way she once reached for her brother’s hands as a child.

She didn’t see Lauriam often, while out on missions or around town. Weeks could pass before they were able to visit one another. Strelitizia would make homemade tea—just as her brother taught her—and pop as many sugar cubes in her mouth as she dropped in her cup. The two checked up on each other’s plants, since both of them had covered their apartments in greenery. 

These moments where they were able to garden were rare but precious. Lauriam didn’t speak much, and Strelitzia didn’t, either. Unlike other siblings, they never fought. They had their own floral language, where a potted gift meant more than words. 

They spelled out their dreams in the soil, letting them take root in every window box and barrel. 

Strelitzia fought for the future with her keyblade in one hand, and her trowel in the other. And Lauriam, no matter how close or how far, provided the kind words and sustenance that unfurled the shiest of blooms. 

In Daybreak Town, maybe most wielders overlooked the flowers, in the same way they never noticed Strelitzia, but thanks to the siblings, the plants were always there. They made the town that much prettier, and if they were ever to disappear, Strelitzia liked to think all the residents would miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
